


Her Life is Fickle

by Onikage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lust, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onikage/pseuds/Onikage
Summary: What if Kikyou gets outsmarted? Kikyou returns with the shikon jewel fragments and tries to outsmart Naraku exposing his hanyou side, however Naraku already knows that she isn't truly alive, and requests her if she undoubtedly holds true freedom. So he puts her to the test by giving her a fragment to put in her neck. It's time to put Kikyou in her place.Based on episode 33/chapter 124
Relationships: Kikyou/Naraku (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Her Life is Fickle

His plan now foiled. Naraku just stares into space, fully aware that his enemies have destroyed his puppet. Closing his eyes for a moment, he hears Kikyou entering through the slide doors, with her remarking that he was careless and how his barrier was easy to get through. 

This didn't bother him, watching her borrowed body. You could tell she was still an empty shell. 

The woman continues with her smug tirade and throws what appears to be half of a jewel. Continuing to call him a hanyou after correcting herself. He wasn't a demon. He still had remnants of a human in him. The bandit Onigumo. Clearly frustrated, Naraku turns away as he could feel the spider scar rising in his back. No amount of demons could remove such a thing. It disgusted him. The woman also continues expressing how free she felt because of not being attached to any alliance or miko duties. She didn't care that Naraku knew she relied on dead souls to live. 

Before Kikyou was about to leave, she gave him one more look and called him by the bandit’s name, _Onigumo_. 

That was a step too far. That bandit is no more. 

“Wait!” he calls her, attempting to keep his composure. Kikyou, a stride away from leaving the room, slowly turns around. She notices his demeanour has changed from sulking to more relaxed. He also has a devilish grin on his face. 

“Your methods may be confusing. However, your liberation is questionable.”

Kikyou gives him a suspicious look. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“I will give you a deal. I'll let you leave once you tasted a little freedom.”

“Meaning?“

“A bit of life. You feel little right now, don't you?” he holds out his hand, which contains a shikon shard. 

Kikyou grins at him, convinced that he's bluffing, and approaches him. He places the shard on her cold neck as it brightens. The hanyou didn't make the fragment impure, as it would twist the results. He sits back down and stands by. 

Kikyou could feel energy circulating throughout her body. The jewel was mimicking a soul or even blood. Her clay body had developed into something comparable to human skin. Her colour had turned into a light pinkish hue. She could _feel_. Experiencing all senses like a living human. 

She was _alive._

So this is what you meant by freedom? She reflects. 

Just as she is about to turn, Naraku stops her. 

"We've not had my end of the deal yet."

Kikyou just turns around, perplexed. Not even a minute went by and she knew she was in a trap. 

_Damn, how could I have fallen?_

She looks into his eyes and notices he is watching her intently. Kikyou awaits some sort of attack, but the hanyou does not move. Continuing to watch her confused expression amused him all the more. However, he wasn’t doing anything. The man himself had one more trick up his sleeve. 

Suddenly, Kikyou’s legs felt constricted, unable to move, but she couldn’t see anything. Nothing was there, or so she thought. Her body floats in midair, She looks down slightly and notices him looking at her, his eyebrow slightly raised with a cocky grin. He remained silent.

_Feeling human comes at a price?_

  
  


Nowhere around her body was safe. She could feel sensations around her, but she couldn’t see anything. Could it be some twisted, sick telepathy from him?

With her own powers, she subdued whatever constricted her while she falls to the floor. Her mind flushes because of the jewel’s energy emulating a blood rush. She may be alive, but the jewel's energy is her blood. She knew a challenge was coming, and wouldn't let Naraku have all the fun. 

Kikyou, a woman that had endured so much, wouldn't accept non-consensual activity as her first moments of life. She didn't want to be a slave to him. 

Could there be a reason he wouldn't move? 

Naraku closes his eyes and lowers his head, still maintaining that grin she had grown to despise. Still not approaching her. Kikyou stands up, pacing towards his direction. All the thoughts that could remain on her mind was how would he react? What would make him tick? 

Pushing his upper body to the floor. The woman’s eyes brimmed with a combination of fiery emotions. Her hands pressing into his shoulders. Crouched on top of him, with her face inches away from his. Each of them giving each other a long stare. Expressionless for a moment. A life on pause.

Once her eyes turn away abruptly, his gaze regains focus, and he holds her, rolls and turns the tables by pinning her down. 

The adrenaline with this immediate reaction had caused Kikyou to suspend momentarily, however. She allowed this. It was officially a game. 

_I won’t let you control me..._

The couple pushed aside all discussions from earlier as they succumbed to their urges. Naraku notices a sensation rising on his back. Kikyou, now exposed, grabs him by the hair and plants his face to the ground as she rolls to a crouch. She stands for a moment, briefly reflecting her reactions to the whole thing. Her body was “alive”. She wanted to savour it. Her eyes close in anticipating as he approaches right behind her. His hands wrapped around her. Also savouring the moment before they continue. He has no idea why these feelings are emerging, but he proceeds to roll with it. Each touch recieved from him felt slightly delicate yet demanding. Before continuing to become more curious, exploring all around her. The woman tries to hold back any emotion, but lets out an audible gasp. The overpowering feeling of all the senses rushed into her, and it was a moment of euphoria. She allows him to continue exploring her, then proceeding to bite her neck. 

_It’s a shame she can’t hold back for much longer..._

The surge of pain was the final straw as she let her inhibitions take over. Turning around and letting their lips lock. Within the dim light of the room, both bodies are now on the ground. It was like a fight for domination. Each of them trying to regain control. From the scratches from Kikyou’s nails on his back, to Naraku tightly constricting her neck. The two's twisted ritual is now coming to a close. 

_He is so persistent..._

The realisation of the end was near for the two, and they knew this intimate moment was only temporary. Kikyou looks at him for a moment as he also looks down at her, both giving each other a glimpse of confirmation to proceed. 

_Why is she so…_

Her eyes close. She had nothing else to lose and won't have an experience like this again. She now feels him inside her while her eyes remain closed, feeling each sensation. Each repetitive moment rises in intensity between her legs. The rhythmic flow from both bodies continues to become more intense as they can hear their audible gasps. Kikyou’s body arches as the pleasure becomes too much to bear, but her wrists get pinned down and squeezed as Naraku also climaxes. He then collapses into her, visibility exhausted and can feel a searing pain from the scar rising from his back. Kikyou notices the disturbances and witnesses the scar. 

_I see he has realised his conflict._

Moments go by, and they are in the same states as before, fully dressed. Kikyou then takes out the shard and places it in front of him. She declares her feeling free once more, free of love or hate. Having a living body is just a distraction. What had just taken place was just a fleeting memory?

Naraku just looks at her, somewhat confused by all the feelings that had just crossed. He views the woman leaving the room as he finally reviews the burn wound. It reflects agitation in his face. That scar is still there, now glowing. That same bandit scar. Why didn't she show pure contempt towards him? Why did he have these emotions? The feelings that were beyond Onigumo's lustful desires that ran in the back of his head? 

The woman ponders outside the castle, determined to defeat Naraku no matter what. She made sure an occurrence like that would never happen like that again. 

_He won’t break me._

_Or has he already done so?_

**Author's Note:**

> Another trashy one shot. I have another fic in the works so until that's done. This is another idea I just had to post.
> 
> Enjoy, and expect more content in 2021.


End file.
